The Promotion
by DweebHeart
Summary: Hermione is panicking. There have been a lot of changes in her division at the ministry, including a new boss. It's now her turn to have her meeting with the new head. One Shot.


Hermione Granger was panicking. Within her division at the ministry, there had been a lot of cut backs, lay-offs, and overall change. A coworker had just told her that she was wanted by the new boss, whose first day was today. Everyone was on edge for their own individual meeting, and bracing themselves for the probability of more change.

Running a hand down her dress and straightening the cuffs of her blazer, Hermione tried to steady her breathing. _'Come on Hermione, you are an asset to the ministry. You're going to be fine. You are an asset.'_ She continued to repeat this to herself in her head. Hermione was known by many to be one of the most intelligent witches of their time, but recently she had been flailing. Her divorce from Ron had her shaken. She was showing up to work late, not turning in paperwork on time, and overall being absent-minded on the job. Their split was fodder for the office, and almost everyone was aware of her behavior as being a byproduct of it. Although Hermione continued to repeat that mantra in her head, she also couldn't help doubting that her recent performance might be the death knell of her position.

Trying to squash those thoughts, she straightened herself and headed towards the boss's office. She was all too aware of all the failing covert glances and whispers that trailed her movement. Upon reaching the closed door, she knocked. The sound seemed to echo and jumpstarted her heart beat again. "Come in," came a deep, commanding voice. The voice registered as slightly familiar in the depths of Hermione's mind. Coming up blank with where she could have heard that voice before, she inwardly shrugged and opened the door.

The chair was faced away from her, with the person seemingly glancing out the open window the chair was facing. The room was a bit sterile, since he had just moved into it today. A couple boxes lay in the corners of the room and on top of the desk, waiting to be unpacked. The chair began to turn, and Hermione steeled herself. "Hello Granger," the man said with a familiar smirk on his face.

Hermione hadn't seen Draco in about 7 years, since around the time of the final battle. She knew that pureblood families, including his own, had continued to try and make amends for their death eater status. His family had been in the paper a couple of times showing them doing community service in muggle areas and attending classes on muggle and magical folk relations. Hermione had read these articles with a small, satisfied smirk of her own.

She was beyond startled to see him and couldn't come up with anything else to say besides "Malfoy." He indicated towards the placard that said 'Department Head' and amusedly said "That's Mr. Malfoy to you now." A small smile played on his lips, and Hermione couldn't figure out if he was saying this in a good-humored manner or an arrogant one. Her continued silence seemed to make his smile broaden. He chuckled, and indicated towards a chair with his wand, bringing it closer to Hermione's side. "Please sit, Ms. Granger."

Malfoy calling her 'Ms. Granger' further continued to leave her speechless. She stared at him dumbfounded and confused as she slowly lowered herself into the chair he offered. He waved his wand and two glasses, filled with an amber liquid appeared. "Scotch," Malfoy said simply, taking the glass closest to him and having a sip. This was more than welcome to Hermione, and she took a drink for her glass that was much bigger than Malfoy's. He laughed again, and the noise reverberated down Hermione's spine. It was a deep, velvety sound that filled the room. Hermione gave him a quick, nervous smile before asking "So you're the new head?" Malfoy nodded his head, and took another sip. "I don't want to talk about boring logistics like that when we haven't seen each other in 7 plus years. How have you been?"

Hermione continued to try and fight down the utter shock of Malfoy being her new boss and him sitting here talking to her like they were old friends. She mustered up all the professionalism and all the beliefs that people can change, and tried to be friendly. "I've been better. I'm sure you've heard around the office or read in my file my recent work performance." She looked at Malfoy, who slowly nodded. "I'm aware. I'm also going through a divorce as well," he said, before taking a large gulp from his drink.

This was also not news to Hermione. Malfoy's marriage had made waves in the paper because he had married a half-blood. Some said it was only for publicity to further distance the Malfoy name from any mention of death eater dealings. "I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione said earnestly, feeling the sting of her own divorce rise up. Malfoy raised his glass and said "To better prospects in the future." Hermione raised her own glass and clinking his, said "To finding better matches."

At this point, Hermione realized she had been looking at Draco appraisingly. He looked good, no one could deny that. The sporadic pictures in the paper didn't do him justice. His pale blonde hair was no longer slicked back, and in a tousled hairstyle that framed his handsome face. His more angular face in school had filled out to create lines that were hard and soft in all the right places. Most striking were his eyes, that had seemed to shift colors while they were in the room. They were a light, ice blue that sometimes shifted to darker shades of blue or hints of gray. Those eyes held Hermione's gaze easily. She hadn't looked away since they had first locked with his.

"Speaking of better matches, I have a proposition for you." Hermione raised her eyebrows and cocked her head in reply. Malfoy had phrased it in such a way that she had to fight down a blush. He was talking about her job, right? "Your talents are wasted in your current situation. I want to give you a better, higher position." Hermione's mouth slightly fell open at this comment. She was worried she was going to get sacked, and now he was offering her a promotion. "Even with my recent performance?" She inquired tentatively. "You'll find happiness again, and will be back as top performer in no time." Malfoy grinned as he said these words. Hermione still couldn't tell if there was something behind that smile, or if he was being completely sincere. She continued to look at him with a bit of skepticism.

"Of course, the position does come with a lot of benefits." Malfoy suddenly looked mischievous and stood up from his chair. He suddenly walked around towards Hermione's chair while she was felt frozen to the spot. "Wha-what sort of benefits?" She stammered, looking at him hovering over her. Hermione suddenly felt like she should stand up too, not liking him having that dominate position over her. "Benefits that I think you and I might enjoy immensely," Draco said, his arm slinking around her waist and moving his lips towards hers. Hermione, sputtering, pushed against his chest and he let her go.

"What the fuck, Malfoy!" She yelled, looking at him with an irate and bewildered expression. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, a bit stunned, then resumed his usual aplomb. "Call me Draco," he started off, taking a seat in the chair Hermione had recently jumped out of. "May I call you Hermione?" The sound of his voice saying her first name sent shivers down her spine. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Hermione, this may be strange to hear, but I've always been attracted to you. You know the way I was raised, and the hate-filled ideas I was taught. By the time I was in 6th year, I was already coming to have ideas that varied from my parents. Everything that happened, the battle, all those classes they made us go to, my marriage, has helped me solidify those feelings that that way of thinking was wrong. But by the time I felt I was finally the best version of me, you were married to Weasley. I soon met the women who would become my wife and fell in love. It wasn't a publicity stunt like the paper said. We had a good year and a half before things started to fall apart. We stopped fitting the way we used to, and I think in the end we both wanted someone who had different qualities. Divorce is awful, and you know that. And I couldn't believe my luck when I saw a position at your division. I was hoping to finally get my chance with you." Draco finished a bit sheepishly, and gazed at Hermione.

Hermione's heart was beating fast, and she couldn't believe everything she had just heard. The thought of Draco being attracted to her at school seemed crazy. She could understand him being attracted to her now, though. Hermione had filled out quite nicely, and had always had nagging thoughts about what kind of guys she could have had if she hadn't tied herself to Ron so young.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you right now," Hermione started off, feeling her self-confidence sliding back into place. With her work performance, the divorce, everything had made her feel deflated and unworthy. Hearing she was going to get a promotion, and having a new suitor who was none other than her school nemesis made her feel powerful again. She was flowering back into the old Hermione Granger.

Draco quirked an eyebrow sexily at her comment, slowly getting up from the chair and making his way towards her. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in as he had before. Their eyes met, both searching each other's eyes in slight disbelief before making the plunge. Draco's lips crashed down on hers, while his hands grasped at her shape. His hands roamed, squeezed, caressed as though he couldn't get enough. His mouth tasted minty and cool, and Hermione loved the juxtaposition of feeling on fire and warm while he also brought up remnants of ice and coolness. She felt electric in his arms.

Hermione gasped as he lifted her up and set her down on the desk. She bit her lip in anticipation and she understood what Draco was about to do. His hands slowly slid up her thighs until he reached the top of her skirt, and yanked it down. He tossed her skirt away from them while he drank in the sight of her sitting there in panties. She heard him make some sort of sigh or grunt while he positioned himself between her legs and slipped her panties off. Draco used his hands to spread her legs even further apart to get full access to her glistening pussy. He used his fingers to trace her folds and listened to the sounds that each action elicited. He then slowly spread apart her folds to place his mouth over her clit. Hermione moaned deeply as he slowly licked at her, teasing her and exploring her. Her fingers reached out to run through his soft, silky hair. She squealed as she felt a finger slowly prodding and entering her. Draco continued to lick her as he fingered her warm, wet opening. Hermione was in ecstasy. Her moans filled the room and Draco's ears.

When Hermione felt like she was about to burst, she softly pulled at Draco's hair, getting his attention. His eyes looked up questioningly, and she slowly stood up. She grabbed his hand, which was wet with her juices, and helped up stand up as well. Hermione then lowered herself and watched him as she unbuckled his pants. His cock was straining against his underwear and Hermione was eager to release it. He groaned when she grasped his full length in her hand and began to run it up and down. His knees almost buckled when she leaned forwards and took him into her warm mouth. She sucked and licked at him while his head lolled back and he gripped the table to steady himself. His length was a bit of a challenge at first, but she quickly learned how to handle it. Hermione loved the sounds of his quick intakes of breath and small moans that he uttered.

Draco pulled her up with an animalistic grunt and pushed her back onto the table again. He quickly took off his shirt and unbuttoned hers. They were soon both standing there, taking the full site in of one another with no clothes on. Draco grasped his cock and guided it to the entrance of Hermione's wet pussy. He put one hand on Hermione's waist while the other was still positioned at her opening. Draco looked at her imploringly. Hermione nodded her head while he hips thrust slightly forward. "I want it." Draco pushed himself inside Hermione slowly, rocking back and forth to accommodate to her walls. Hermione loved the feeling of him filling her and slowly stretching her. When he was fully inside her they both moaned deeply. Draco began moving inside her in slow, long thrusts that were torturously pleasurable. She met him at every thrust, grinding her hips against him. He gripped her waist with both his hands as he began thrusting into her harder and faster. Hermione's moans became louder and shorter as he fucked her faster. Draco loved the way Hermione's breasts moved with each thrust and the heaving of her breath. Looking into Draco's eyes while he pumped in and out of her drove Hermione crazy.

She playfully pushed Draco and he stepped back, pulling out of her. Hermione guided Draco towards the chair and pushed him down into it. She gave him a devious look while she climbed over him and slowly started to sit down on his cock. Draco moaned as Hermione started to ride him. She also started out at a slow pace, teasing him and watching his expressions. Draco explored her body with his hands while she played with him. Her full breasts were right in front of his face, and he caressed and squeezed them. Hermione moaned deeply. His touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before. So soft and loving, and at the same time strong and commanding. Her sensitive breasts loved every bit of his tactile movements.

With Draco touching her all over, and watching his facial expressions while she grinded herself on him, Hermione felt her climax coming to its pinnacle. Draco saw it in her eyes as they began to cloud over and her grip on his shoulders tightened. He was also feeling close as she sped up and grinded on him with that enraptured look on her face. He moved against her as much as he could in his sitting position to create more friction. Hermione had a quick intake of breath at this movement and soon said "I'm gunna cum." Hermione lost herself as she gripped Draco and moaned loudly over and over. She heard Draco groan deeply and realized he was coming inside her at the same time. Hermione collapsed onto Draco and rested her head on his shoulder. Their breaths were short and quick and their hearts thudded against one another.

When Hermione had regained her breath, she slowly peeled her slick skin away from Draco's to be able to face him. They both smiled sheepishly at one another. "Those are pretty good benefits; I'll take the job." Hermione said sassily, her smile broadening. Draco laughed and quickly replied to her quip. "I had a feeling you couldn't resist."


End file.
